


Disquiet

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a nightmare... set after Sentoo One and Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disquiet

**Author's Note:**

> Although this ficlet is labelled as slash, I personally believe it could also be read as deep friendship.

The noise continues on endlessly, for me, it ceased being music about an hour ago. Banging on the wall once again I pray my neighbours will see sense and turn the music down. As I suspect, it makes no difference and the noise simply continues.

Sighing I roll over and look at the clock, it’s 2.30am. Thank god Jim’s on a stake out. If this was driving me insane, I dread to think what it would be doing to him and his senses.

I drift on the verge of sleep for almost two hours until I finally catch a break and fall into a restless one.

Countless image’s flash through my mind at super speed and then, suddenly everything slows down as Alex opens the door to my office and I find myself raising my arms in defeat as I slowly move towards her, the barrel of her gun endlessly zooming in on me as I move closer, until finally, I feel it pressing hard against my skull.

The next thing I know Jim is yelling at me, telling me he can’t work with me anymore, that he’s had enough and our partnership and friendship is over; and then, he’s storming out of the loft, leaving me alone, discarded and unwanted. A deep sense of fear and dread engulfs me as my world crumbles around me.

Suddenly, I find myself drowning in the fountain at Rainer.

Panic fills me as I try helplessly to save myself from the strong hands holding me down, forcing me under.

_"BLAIR!"_

Water fills my lungs as my hands claw frantically at the person holding me down.

_"Come on buddy, wake up! It’s just a bad dream."_

I kick out furiously and mercilessly, feeling a sense of pride as my feet make contact with my tormentor.

_"Damn it, Sandburg..."_

I might be dying but I’m going down fighting.

_"Stop fighting me!"_

The words penetrate my sleep conscious mind and my body stills instinctively.

_"That’s right, Chief, listen to my voice...."_

I find the voice enthralling, familiar, it makes me feel...safe.

_"Blair come on buddy, wake up..."_

The worry in it is unexpected; I thought he didn’t care.

_"I’m right here, Chief. You’re ok, you’re safe. It’s just a dream."_

Is it really a dream? It seems so real.

_"I won’t let anybody hurt you again. I’ll save you. I’ll always save you, Blair."_

I want to believe him...but, I can’t deny my insecurities.

_"I’m going to make things right between us, Chief...but you need to get some rest first. You need to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Trust me. You’re safe. I promise."_

His heartfelt words ease my mind as he gently brushes his hand down my face, the pain and sincerity in his voice clutching at my heart. Subconsciously I let out a deep sigh and he gently takes my hand in his, murmuring soft words of love, friendship and support. Contentment fills me and before long, his voice lures me into a deep, peaceful slumber.

The end...


End file.
